La niña traviesa de papi
by Hatsumif
Summary: Serena Tsukino acaba de obtener su papeleta de calificaciones y su papá no está feliz. Cuando él la amenaza con quitarle las llaves, Serena decide demostrarle a su papi cuan arrepentida está…


**Esta historia no me pertenece y perdonenme pero realmente no recuerdo el nombre de la autora ._.' como sea e subido esta historia porqe una amiga me comento que deberia de subir o mejor dicho escribir algo de incesto y em... lei este relato corto y dijo bueno porqe no? lo subire, Bueno Dania no te preocupes sigo trabajando con el incesto que yo escribire ^^ pero acepto sugerencias!**

* * *

Tragué saliva.

El miedo se activa y me priva de la capacidad de hablar… o de rogar. No corro porque me encontraría. No lucho porque merezco cualquier castigo que me imponga. No debería ser una sorpresa considerando que odio la escuela y pasaría todo el día en el centro comercial o en el cine si pudiera.

Nunca estudié para los exámenes o hice la tarea y ahora tengo los frutos de mi labor. Papi me mira, sus ojos son como el oceano. "¿Es esto algún tipo de broma?"

"Yo…" Decido no dar ninguna explicación y niego con la cabeza lentamente de derecha a izquierda. Mi rostro está inclinado, una cortina de cabello dorado se sacude de ida y vuelta.

"Una C en historia americana, una B- en química y otras dos más", dice con disgusto. Me estremezco cuando golpea la papeleta contra la mesa junto a él. "Estás en tu último año, Serena. ¿Cómo diablos esperas mantener tu beca del Estado con estas calificaciones?"

Su voz suena áspera y decepcionada. Evito sus ojos porque estoy avergonzada.

Mi corazón late con fuerza mientras se levanta desde su escritorio. Sus pisadas son violentas a medida que camina hacia donde estoy parada. Lo siento detrás de mí, su masivo torso respirando pesadamente. Su cercanía hace que mis pezones sobresalgan llamando la atención. No sé qué es lo que hará… ¿me dará nalgadas? ¿Me castigará?

Un destello de aprensión me atraviesa cuando deja escapar un suspiro, su aliento hace cosquillas sobre la piel desnuda de mis temblorosos brazos. Él no me quitaría el coche, ¿verdad? ¡No puede hacerlo!

"Quiero todas tus tarjetas de crédito", dice con acritud. "Y tus llaves. Si no puedes estudiar, entonces no necesitas el coche".

"S-sí señor". Murmuro. "Lo siento, papi".

"Mírame".

No quiero hacerlo, pero sé que desobedecerle justo ahora empeoraría aún más las cosas.

Giro.

La mirada de ineficiencia en su rostro es demasiado difícil de soportar, así que bajo los ojos. Lleva puesta la camiseta azul que me encanta… aquella que hace brillar sus ojos azules. Puedo distinguir su poderoso pecho a través del material. Si intento ir tras él, a mitad de la noche, cuando todos estén durmiendo, ¿me rechazaría? Doy un paso adelante, sintiéndome atraída como una polilla a la luz. Lentamente alzo la mirada hasta que puedo verlo otra vez. "No has ido a verme en semanas".

Él se ríe. "Ciertamente no estás intentando endilgarme esto a mí, ¿no es así Serena?"

"No", respondo rápidamente, lamiendo mis labios. Me armo de valor, sabiendo que lo que quiero hacer es arriesgado. Podría explotar antes de tiempo. Pero tengo que mostrarle a papi que estoy arrepentida. ¿De qué mejor manera podría expresarlo si no es de rodillas?

Me dejo caer, un destello de dolor me atraviesa cuando llego a mi destino final. Pero al ver su silueta, curvada contra el muslo, el dolor se vuelve secundario ante la necesidad. Tengo que tener la polla de papi… y tengo que tenerla ahora.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" pregunta, pero hay un temblor en su voz que lo delata. Él desea esto… incluso tanto como yo. Me inclino hacia delante, girando mi cabeza hacia su entrepierna, pasando mi labios arriba y abajo por sobre su erección. Saboreo la amargura de sus pantalones de algodón, pero continúo, sabiendo que bajo la ropa él probablemente está goteando. Me muevo hasta la bragueta. No quiero que nada de su semen se desperdicie. Él me detiene, su agarre firme sobre mis muñecas. "No, Serena".

Lo miro, bateando las pestañas. "¿No quieres que te demuestre lo arrepentida que estoy, papi?" Dejo escapar una risita cuando se hincha de golpe ante mis palabras.

Suelta un gemido de frustración. "No soy tu papá". Lo que era cierto. Se casó con mi mama cuando yo tenía doce años. Pero siete años habían pasado y era lo más cercano que alguna vez había tenido a un padre, y odiaba decepcionarlo.

Me liberó de su agarre, dejando de luchar. Mis dedos rápidamente se movieron para escalar los muros que nos separaban. Los pantalones están en sus tobillos y únicamente los boxer de color rojo cereza son los que me impiden el acceso. Hay un creciente círculo cercano a su punta, un signo revelador de que lo desea tanto como yo.

Deja escapar un suspiro cuando libero su hinchada longitud, nuevas gotas de líquido preseminal se filtran por la ranura de su cabeza. Me tambaleo hacia delante y saco mi lengua, lamiendo hacia arriba como una buena chica.

Él gime. Estoy haciendo algo bien. Me mantuve firme en el suelo mientras lo sostenía con una mano y acariciaba sus testículos con la otra.

"Maldita sea", suspira, con sus manos enredadas en mi cabello rubio. "Eres tan buena conmigo, amor".

Puedo demostrar sus palabras trabajando su punta. Es mi paleta, mi oasis en el desierto. Hundo mi lengua y sorbo, no dejando lugar sin recorrer.

Pero ya tuve suficiente con provocarlo. Quiero tomarlo por completo en mi garganta. Acumulo la saliva dentro de mi boca y la esparzo sobre su carne, observando cómo brillan las venas que sobresalen de la piel.

Sin más preámbulos, abro mis labios en una O, tomándolo dentro de mi boca. Encaja muy bien dentro de mí y gimo al mismo tiempo que él, me siento arrojada hacia los brazos del éxtasis gracias a los sonidos que hace. ¿Acaso mamá puede hacerlo vibrar de este modo? ¿Provoca que sus muslos tiemblen incontrolablemente?

Me retiro por un momento, cruzando los brazos detrás de la espalda mientras lo miro. "Folla mi boca, papi". Trago antes de hacer la última petición. "Usa mi agujero". Me preparo mientras se acaricia a sí mismo, luego da un paso hacia delante, guiándose de vuelta a la calidez de mi caverna bucal. Una vez que está a salvo dentro, se aferra a los lados de mi cabeza. Tomo aire por la nariz y me alisto.

Él comienza lentamente, metiéndose dentro y fuera con un ritmo constante. Puedo sentir el cálido cosquilleo entre mis muslos pero no llevo mi mano hasta ahí. Esto era para él… todo para él. Acelera el paso, maldiciendo, con la punta de sus dedos incrustándose en mi cráneo mientras empuja mi cara hacia abajo sobre su eje. No soy una persona. No soy su hijastra. En este momento, soy sólo un agujero. Soy un simple recipiente de sus deseos.

"Vas a lograr que me corra", dice gimiendo, sus bolas golpean mi barbilla. Él retira su carne de mi boca y yo rápidamente me pongo en cuclillas, inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba.

Dejo salir una risita mientras se corre, chorro tras chorro de eyaculación aterriza sobre mi cara. Cae en cascada sobre mis cejas, sobre mis párpados cerrados. Puedo sentir que se desliza por mi nariz y labios, cayendo como una lluvia sobre la blusa y falda de mi uniforme. Pestañeo a través del pegajoso deseo, sonriéndole.

Tragué.

No puede evitar sonreírme de vuelta, subiéndose los pantalones.

"Está bien, está bien", dice, cerrando la cremallera de la bragueta. "Puedes quedarte con las llaves".

Fin

* * *

**Bueno a los que tienen duda de quien es el papa bueno solo les puedo decir qe: utilicen su imaginacion y piensen en quien qieran para ser el "papi" de serena xD jajajjaja , oh a los que sigen mis otras historias como:  
**casada y Virgen** bueno el capitulo 3 estoy batallando ya qe bueno lo lee y lo edito y lo vuelvo a leer y lo vuelvo a editar ya que no encuentro una forma en la que este me guste u.u pero para los que qieren un adelante en ese capi empieza el commplot de las chicas hacia darien C:  
**Siete dias a la semana** este ya se va a terminar u.u ya subi su capi 13 y el 14 osea el ultimo lo subo este 20 de julio sin falta ^^ Spoiler: Serena dara su respuesta a la pregunta de darien sobre si se casaran o no! y muchas cosas mas  
**Atrapame:** bueno les sere sincera en este no llevo nada ya que primero quiero actualizar el de casada y virgen y luego dedicarme a este... pero ya tengo mis ideas jajajajajja solo falta el tiempo claro Spoiler bueno no se que decir solo que respondere todas las incognitas**

Bueno los quiero y nos leemos luego *-* 


End file.
